what if he knew
by knight leon
Summary: rin found out he was a demon when he was 12 so he toke his sword and run away from home after three years he is back to the true cross academy and he is an arc knight and known in the name of white devil so how his life with his brother be and how will other react about it. warrning cool!rin might add some romance later to the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story it will have major oocnes and different status of other character . enjoy !**

...

Yukio was sitting in his room in the boys dorm, he was smiling for what Mephisto told him yesterday .

{flashback}

" sir!, I believe you wanted to meet me ? " said the mole boy. " ah ! Okumura – kun I have something to tell you. Your ..err.. I mean our brother Rin – kun will join us at the academy starting from tomorrow ." said the magician with a smirk . he knew Yukio missed his older twin who disappeared three years ago .

" thank you sir for the news " said Yukio almost jumping from joy . then he left the office with a wide smile at his face .

{flashback end}

He sighed, he couldn't wait until his brother was in front of him. luckily it was time for class. and he knew he will see him there .

At the class

The teacher entered the class the student were sitting in their respective seats. finally the teacher spoke " class! we have today a transfer student. please be good friends with him " Yukio thanked Mephisto from all his heart knowing who the student was. " is the student a he or a she ? " some random student asked. " he is a boy! " the teacher said. then the girls were screaming " oh ! enter Mr. Okumura " the teacher said. before a white haired blue eyed boy entered he had some buttons open from his shirt and he looked like an outcast.

" I'm Rin Okumura. it's a pleasure meeting you " he said with a bow. That sent the class to the floor ( Yukio included ) from his act. " please sit near your twin Rin – kun " the teacher said with a smile. Rin walked to the seat and sat calmly.

After the class girls were around Rin. ( Yukio must have been hallucinating ), no it was true. and he was polite ! who in the hell is he ? thought Yukio before standing and walk to his supposed twin was .

" brother I think we need to talk ? " said the mole filled teen. " I know let make it at lunch so we can have some time to actually talk " answered the Rin .

At lunch they sat at the roof eating their lunch in silence. until Yukio broke the silence " so ! are you actually my brother or are you playing a prank ? " said the glass wearing exorcist in a stern voice . " I am your brother. and no I'm not playing a prank. so have you heard what happened or do I have to tell you ? " answered the demon boy calmly.

" yes, I heard you were hunting demons for the past three years. but do you actually became an ark knight ? " Yukio was happy for his brother. but not much because he left the house and everything .and never contact them again ." yes, bro I become the fifth ark knight. and it sucks no one leave me be. and this grandma try to make her granddaughter marry me. and two weird men want to research my fucking body. and the only sane one is a workaholic. never mentioning the pervert geezer (Shiro here is alive ) except from that I'm all fine " he said in one breath .

" you have it hard there " Yukio said . " so, how was school was it fun, got a girlfriend ? " teased Rin. "brother stop that! " he shouted at Rin .

" ok, ok just don't kill me. you are teaching a class right. so I will attend the class for supervision matters. so I can sleep and no one tell me no " he said without a hint of shame. " brother you didn't change much after all " Yukio said while chuckling.

" so let's go I'm starving for a good sleep after school ends " Rin announced then the bell rang and they went to their class.

…

 **If you like the story review**

 **if you want me to continue review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the mistake I will fix it and we will continue with the story. Enjoy**

 **…**

Rin was walking with his brother to some sort of shop for herbs or whatever. he needed them for his brother class . " hey Yukio do you actually don't have one ? " Rin asked. " have what brother ? " Yukio answered with a question. " a girlfriend " the white head said playfully, but he soon shut his mouth. because a bullet almost hit him from his brother. " ok! Ok no need to shot me with your gun mole boy " Rin said . " don't call me that! " the mole boy shouted .

They continued fighting all the way tell they reached the shop. Yukio entered the shop, and Rin walked around then he saw a blonde girl sitting in a garden. he walked to her after jumping over the fence .

" hello miss what are you doing here ? " he asked looking at her. The girl snapped and looked at him, then she saw his tail and ran to the shop. " not quite a fan of demons. I see " he told himself then headed to the shop where his brother.

" hey Yukio didn't you finish yet? we might be late if you don't hurry up " he told his brother, but he chuckled when he saw the girl trying to take his brother to a door. I think she was afraid after all .

" Yuki - Chan there is a demon in the garden. help me! " the girl said. " hey you know not all demons are bad ? " Rin said earning a scream from the girl. " he came to get me " she said while hiding behind Yukio. " brother, this is Shiemi and she is the daughter of the shop owner. so can you not scare her ? " the four eyes said. " I didn't, and matter of fact she should thank me "Rin protested.

" why should she do that ?" Yukio asked. " she had some demon infection. and I destroyed it before I enter, it was a low level so she should be fine after a little rest " he said to him while stepping near the girl and make her fall in the ground and expose her legs. " brother! what are you doing ? " the younger twin shouted at his brother. " chill, Yukio I just need to remove the poison in her leg so she can heal faster" Rin said to calm his brother.

After Rin finished removing the poison with his flames, he stand up and helped Shiemi to stand. and walked outside Yukio followed him after taking his stuff. and they went to cram school.

" so your flames can heal ? " Yukio asked his brother. " yup, and one thing for you to know. flames are just quarter from my strength, so you might think twice before attacking me. ok ? " he said smiling.

They reached cram school. and they entered the class, but to Rin was surprised for seeing two familiar faces sitting there. he wanted to run as fast as he could, but that was impossible, so he gave up " hi Lucy and Sera it's been a while" he said giving up in sleep for today.

To be continued

…..

 **Who are the two girls wait for the next chapter to know.**


End file.
